Roxanne's adventure
by Lexy3643
Summary: roxy moves to Gotham for a new job, on the way she meets the Joker. Can she and her friends escape him?
1. Chapter 1

Roxanne entered Gotham City, looking at the new surroundings and her new home. She was excited because today was the start of her new life and her new job as a doctor. Her friend Sarah had gotten her the job and is letting her stay at her apartment. Roxanne walked onto the streets and headed down a small hill, Sarah's apartment wasn't too far away only about a block. In ten minutes, Roxanne was stood outside the door; she set her bags on the ground and knocked on the door. A short brown haired girl wearing Pjs answered,

"Roxanne?" she smiled and wrapped her arms around her, "I'm so glad you could come." She smiled and grabbed her friend's bags and they both walked in.

"Coffee? Tea? Hot chocolate?" she offered.

"Uh.. Tea please." Roxanne replied and sat on the sofa.

"Coming right up!" Sarah smiled and in minutes they both had two hot cups of tea in their hands.

"So, was the journey here ok?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, it was ok. The plane was quite boring and a woman threw up to. It was gross!" both of them laughed and drank their tea. Before they both went into their rooms, they watched a bit of TV and gossiped. Roxanne sat at her dressing table and brushed her long blonde hair and tied it back into a long plate before she went to bed.

The next morning, Roxanne's alarm clock woke her up. She got dressed into jeans, a long sleeved blue top and trainers. She tied her hair up into a bun and left her room drinking a cup of coffee and had some toast before she left the apartment and went straight to work. Sarah was lucky; she was only a nurse so she could have a nice lie in. Nice for some people! Roxanne walked down the street and took a cab to work. The minute she entered the building, it was a day of ciaos. She went from patient to another diagnosing and prescribing medicine. By lunch she was knackered, she was sat in the cafeteria slowly eating a sandwich and a chocolate muffin.

"You look tired." Sarah stated as she sat down in front of her.

"Well you would be if you were me." Roxanne smiled, they both took a bite of their muffin ten began to gag. Sarah reached into her mouth and pulled out a small, folded card, Roxanne did the same and they unfolded it. It was a joker playing card,

"What the hell?" Sarah asked and they put it on the table.

"Probably someone's idea of a lame joke." Roxanne answered and carried on eating.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Roxanne and Sarah were both sat in their apartment eating popcorn in front of the TV when the door bell rang. Roxanne got up and opened the door seeing Sarah's amazingly cute brother Kevin.

"Kevin." She smiled,

"Roxy." Kevin winked making her heart pump ten times faster.

"Who is it?" Sarah shouted.

"Your brother." Roxy replied and allowed him to walk past her, he and Sarah both hugged each other and laughed.

"What you doing here?" Sarah asked.

"Just came by to say hi." He smiled and let her go. Roxy sat down on the sofa and felt her heart beat, it had maintained its normal beat. Did this mean she fancied Kevin?

"You look nice Roxy." He said making her blush.

"Thank you. So do you." She replied making his smile grow wider.

"Ok love birds, we're watching a movie and eating pop corn. Now!" Sarah ordered pushing her brother onto the sofa and sat next to him and continued to stuff her face with pop corn. Every time either Kevin or Roxy tried to take some, Sarah would hit their hand away and in no time at all it was all gone.

"That was lovely!" Sarah smiled.

"We'd probably have enjoyed it if you hadn't kept hitting our hands away." Kevin stated but Sarah ignored him and continued to watch the film. Roxy just kept staring at Kevin, he was so cute and amazing but he kept looking at her so she just looked away. The phone then rang, Roxy lazily reached over and grabbed it,

"Hello?" she answered not really listening.

"Roxanne?"

"Maybe, who's this?" she asked but they only replied with a weird high pitched laugh.

"I'm gonna hang up now..." she said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Kevin asked, Roxy shrugged when the phone rang again.

"Hello?" she answered and heard the strange laughing again so she immediately hung up but it rang again. Roxy growled and pulled the power lead out.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"This weird laughing, I think it might be a guy but then it could be a girl."

"Could be?" Kevin asked

"It was high pitched." Roxy explained but sighed when the phone rang again, making everyone freeze. Roxy's hand slowly went for the phone but Kevin got their first.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Roxanne's boy friend?" a high pitched voice asked.

"Yes. Now what do you want?" but all he got was a laugh then the dial tone.

"Who was it?" Roxy asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged and put the phone back. "I think we should all go to bed." He instructed. Roxy nodded and went straight into her room and hid under her covers, she couldn't sleep or even close her eyes. That voice was so strange; no one's voice could be like that. Every time she closed her eyes, she could hear the voice.

"Wait. Why am I getting scared over a voice? That's stupid!" she decided and closed her eyes and nearly went straight to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Kevin was sat drinking coffee at the breakfast table in his boxers when Roxy came out in her night gown; even though her hair was frizzy she still looked beautiful as ever. He remembered when he first saw her in high school and fancied her for ages but never actually asked her out, he knew that she liked him but neither of them had the guts to ask each other out.

"Alright Rox?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled and made herself a cup of tea and sat next to him.

"That voice scare you?"

"Not really. I'm fine." She smiled. Kevin smiled back and took a big sip of his drink then gasped, he was chocking!

"What's wrong?" she asked as he gasped for air and grasped his neck. "Your chocking!" she gasped springing to her feet, she wrapped her arms around his chest and began to pull back hard till what was ever trapped in his throat shot out and landed on the floor. Kevin gasped loudly and took in two deep breathes of air whilst Roxy picked up what was on the floor. It was another joker playing card,

"How did this get in your coffee?" she asked holding the car between her fingers and showed it to Kevin.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"It's strange, basically the same thing happened to me and Sarah yesterday."

"Basically?"

"Well we didn't chock." She explained.

"Strange. Maybe we should stay in today." He suggested.

"No! I got to go to work." She replied getting up and went into her bedroom and when she came out she was dressed.

"I'll see you later." She said picking up her shoulder bag.

"How about I pick you up after you finish work?" he offered.

"That would be great but I need to go to the bank after."

"That's fine." He smiled.

"Ok. See you later." She smiled and left. She couldn't wait; it was basically going to be like a date! Except they were going to the bank which wasn't really very romantic place for their first date and maybe Kevin was going to ask her out and if he didn't, she could always ask him out. She couldn't concentrate at work properly because all she could think about was Kevin, her co worker Max had asked her if she was ok but she just smiled and nodded happily. She was going on a sort of date with the guy of her dreams! Nothing was going to upset her today!

At 4:00pm, Roxy walked out of the hospital and saw Kevin standing next to a red motorbike holding two helmets.

"Hey." He smiled at her handing her a red and black helmet. "Your carriage awaits you, ma'am." He smiled making Roxy laugh, she tied the helmet on and climbed onto the back of his bike and put her arms around him, as he revved up the engine and they speeded off towards the bank. Roxy's hair was getting a mess, it was getting really frizzy, and she automatically decided that she hated motorbikes.

"And...We are here!" Kevin smiled and skidded to a halt in a parking space.

"That.. Was amazing!" she smiled jumping off the bike and removing the helmet. She patted down her hair and finger combed it so it loosed part of the frizz.

"Wasn't it just?" he smiled also jumping off the bike and took off his helmet; he put both helmets into a case which was attached to the bike.

"Let's go." He said, they both walked in and Roxy got out her purse, she went to a cash point and got out some money with Kevin stood behind her.

"Ok, I'm done. You want to do anything?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine. Come on, I'll take you and a totally awesome bike ride." He said.

"Fine by me." She smiled and they started to walk to the exit when a man wearing a purple suit hiding his face stood in their way.

"Excuse me." Kevin said and they tried to walk past him but he kept moving in front of them.

"Please move!" Kevin said.

"Hi Roxanne." He said in a high pitched voice, Roxy and Kevin froze and he looked up revealing a clown like face. Roxy whimpered and pulled Kevin with her as she moved backwards away from him. He laughed loudly and pulled out a gun and shot in the air causing everyone in the bank to freeze and some of the young women to scream. Men then filled the bank holding guns and guard the people. Roxy held onto Kevin's hand tightly,

"He he he, hi Roxanne. How are you?" the man asked walking towards her in a weird way.

"Who are you?"

"Just a friendly pedestrian." He smiled bursting out laughing.

"Leave her alone!" Kevin said standing in front of Roxy.

"You must be the boy friend!" the man laughed putting the gun away and pulled out a knife and grabbed Kevin, holding the knife against his face.

"You know, I don't like serious.. men." He said moving the knife across his mouth. "You know what I think...? I think you need to smile more." He smiled. Roxy just watched in horror, she grabbed a fire extinguisher and whacked the man with it across the head.

"Ow!" he complained but barely moved, he turned around munching and gave her a look. "Ooh! I like them feisty!" he smiled quickly punching Kevin and walked towards her, swaying his hips and messing around with his hair.

"Stay away from me!" she warned pointing towards him but she fell over something and moved backwards. Everyone in the bank was too scared to move but some of the people had run out of the door as quick as they could.

"Roxy, Roxy, Roxy!" he smiled holding out the knife and playing with the blade.

"Don't you dare say her name." Kevin growled using a table to support him as he rubbed his sore chin, he felt blood slowly run down the side of his mouth.

"Be with you in one minute." The man replied keeping his eye on Roxy.

"Joker!" a deep voice said, Roxy smiled as the man turned around and got punched hard in the face by the batman.

"You alright?" he asked helping Roxy up.

"Yes, thank you Batman!" she smiled and ran over to Kevin, helping him up and examining his chin. It was starting to swell but nothing looked too badly damaged.

"You're going to be ok." She whispered and held onto him tight as they walked the Batman and the Joker.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The joker stood up laughing and jumping up and down. The Batman went towards him and went to punch him, the joker grabbed his arm, twisted it around and punched him across the cheek. Batman spun around, hit him in the chest and threw him over his shoulder pinning him down. The joker reached into his pocket and pulled out spray and sprayed it into the Batman's eyes.

"Arg!" Batman groaned jumping backwards trying to whip off the spray. The joker laughed and sprung to his feet, he opened his jacket revealing many weapons.

"Hmm." He hummed thoughtfully deciding what weapon to use, he pulled out a big knife and happily skipped towards the Batman holding up the knife. Kevin punched the joker hard across the face and Roxy threw the fire extinguisher at him, they both quickly hid under a table.

"arg! Three against one!" the joker shouted "I like those odds!" he smiled and looked at where the Batman should be but he wasn't there. The Batman landed behind him and kicked him in the back then grabbed him and constantly punched him in the face, he let go and kicked him. Kicking the joker through the bank window, he landed on his back groaning but also laughing with pleasure. The Batman jumped up onto the window ledge but all that was left was a joker playing card, when he turned around all the Joker's men were gone as well.

"Let's go." Kevin whispered and he and Roxy climbed out from their hiding place and left the bank, Kevin drove them home and Roxy treated his chin. She applied cold ice and gently whipped away the blood.

"Ow.." he said softly.

"Don't be a baby!" she replied and removed the ice, seeing that the swelling had gone down and only a little bruising had formed. "The swelling has gone down, just keep the ice on it and you should be fine. Your good looks won't be altered." She smiled.

"Thanks." He smiled when Sarah burst through the door and ran up to them.

"OMG! I heard about what happened in the bank! Are you two ok?" she asked.

"We're fine." Kevin assured her and hugged her. Roxy laughed and looked at her watch, it was late and she was tired, she had too much excitement for one day. She first had a nice long shower then went to bed, she instantly fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

At 2:00am in the morning, a strange pink gas entered the apartment. Seeping under the doors and entering each room, filling every single gap.

Roxy woke up with a blinding headache, her vision was blurry and every time she moved her head would pound.

"Oh!" she groaned and got up, she went into the bathroom without looking at anything else and took some painkillers from the medicine cabinet.

"That'll do it." She sighed and walked out, she gasped loudly and as she saw the state of the apartment. It was a complete mess! Every picture had strange picture of a clown paint on it, the 

furniture was covered in red and green paint, the books and CD's were all ruined but strangely all the electronic items were fine.

"Sarah? Kevin?" she called out and walked into Sarah's room, she wasn't there and Kevin wasn't anywhere in the apartment. Her first thought was that they'd been kidnapped, but by who.

"The Joker!" she gasped and fell to the ground sobbing. "Sarah, Kevin." She cried when the TV suddenly turned on and on it was the Joker.

"Good morning."

"What have you done with my friends?!" she demanded.

"OOH! Nothing much." He smiled moving the camera showing her Sarah and Kevin tied to chairs which were tilted over the edge of a big building. The joker laughed manically,

"Now.. here's what ya gotta do." He began moving the camera back onto him. "Come to my building. That's it!" he smiled.

"That's it? What's the catch?"

"Nothing reeeally... but here's what you can't do! Caaan't do." He repeated "Is... tell the cops, anyone and the Batman. Or your little friends here." He said moving over to Sarah and revealing a explosive device tied to her. "Will die!" he beamed jumping up and down laughing.

"Where's the building?"

"The tallest building... and 5th avenue. Come.. Oh let me see.. tonight!" he smiled and then the camera was turned off. What was she going to do? She couldn't let them die but there had to be a catch, she couldn't trust him! Roxy got up and got dressed into jeans, trainers and a pink top before she left the apartment, she knew she couldn't talk to the batman but she had no choice. As quickly as she could, she went to the bat symbol and turned it on. She waited patiently and in no time at all he just appeared.

"What is it?"

"Oh Batman!" she sobbed throwing herself into his arms. "The joker has kidnapped my friends and wants me to go to the building he's in to get them. But I don't know why." She sobbed.

"Where's he keeping them?" he asked pushing her outwards from him.

"The tallest building on 5th avenue but he said I couldn't tell you or he'll kill them."

"I'll be as silent as a mouse. Stay here." He ordered and suddenly disappeared but she wasn't going to listen to him, she left and jumped onto Kevin's bike and raced to the building.

"Joker!" she shouted as she walked into the building, the ground floor was empty but there was an arrow pointing to the elevator with the number 19 on it. She walked into the elevator and pressed the 19 button and waited as it moved. She didn't even have a plan, she was just going to go in there 

and rescue her friends. That's was it and hopefully it would work but in a way Roxy knew it was going to be a lot more complicated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Roxy slowly walked off the elevator and pushed open a door seeing a big wedding wake, a white dress and a picture of her and the Joker.

"What the hell?!" she gasped and starred when she heard faint yelling, she turned around and saw Sarah and Kevin.

"Sarah! Kevin!" she gasped and ran over to them.

"Ah ah ah." The Joker said stopping her, she looked down at her feet and saw a red line.

"Can't go across the line." He smiled.

"I'm here now, so let them go!" she ordered.

"Ah.. well now we have a problem." He said sighing.

"What kind of problem?"

"Well.. there's two actually. You can only save.. one and you have to marry me." He giggled.

"Wha-w- what?! Marry you?!" she gasped in discusted, she felt like vomiting!

"Y-eah." He nodded. Roxy looked at Kevin then at Sarah, she couldn't choose.

"No." She said.

"What?"

"No. I said no." She replied.

"Hm..? ok, now we have a problem." He said pulling out a remote, he pressed a button on the clips preventing Sarah and Kevin from falling loosened and they went more over the edge. They were both whimpering and Sarah crying.

"No!" Roxy gasped and looked at the Joker. "Take me for them. Kill me!"

"Uh.. no!" he smiled and pressed another button, this time the clips holding Sarah were released and she fell over the edge.

"NO!" Roxy screamed and ran after her but the Joker grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground and held a knife against her throat.

"I.. don't like being violent towards women, so let's just make this easy."

"Ok, fine." She gave him.

"Ha ha!" he laughed pulling her up but still held the knife, "You know, I've always wanted a girl." He said pulling her closer and he kissed her as he moved the knife slowly along her throat. The Batman appeared holding a knife, he untied Kevin and pushed him out of the door then began to walk towards the Joker. Who spun around and punched him, Roxy fell to the floor covered in red makeup.

"Eww!" she groaned whipping it all off with her hands.

"Do you mind?!" the joker asked and punched the Batman. He fell back but sprung to his feet and threw kicks and punch at him. The Joker pulled out a bat from his trousers and whacked the Bat man constantly with it when he punched the joker who fell backwards and looked at Roxy, she suddenly began to crawl away but he grabbed her and held her with a knife on her cheek.

"Let her go." The Batman ordered.

"Now you see... those words aren't gonna get you anywhere." He laughed and ran towards the edge and jump off. Roxy screamed loudly and held on tight, the Batman jumped after them. As he got closer, he kicked the Joker off Roxy and grabbed her, he then shot rope up and it caught onto a pipe holding them in mid air. The joker laughed and opened his coat, he pulled out some electric feet and shot them up, they grabbed onto another pipe and he landed happily on his two feet on the ground and ran off laughing and jumping.

"You ok?" the Batman asked but groaned loudly.

"You're hurt. Let me look at you, I'll help."

"No." He said and swung into the 13th floor and landed on the floor, Roxy knelt next to him and touched his shoulder but he pushed her off and ran back out the building, she followed him but stopped at the edge. She watched as his cape turned into incredible bat wings and he glided away.

"Roxy!" Sarah said, she turned around and saw Sarah and Kevin.

"Sarah!" Roxy screamed and ran at her hugging her. "I thought you were dead!" she sobbed.

"I was, the Batman saved me." She explained and also started crying.

"Roxy." Kevin said, she let go of Sarah and he kissed her on the lips.

"I'm glad you're ok."

"Me too." She replied and kissed him back.

"Guys, I suggest that we maybe move somewhere else." Sarah suggested once her brother and best friend parted.

"Yeah." They agreed, leaving town was the only way to escape the Joker and his madness.


End file.
